borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Muster PS3
I have Borderlands GoTY Edition and Borderlands 2. I'm available to play on the weekends and after I come home from work. You can add Omegaxgp on PSN so we can all play together. I'm willing to play with a group of 4 people that are still registered here to have something going together. Omegaxgp (talk) 21:52, September 21, 2012 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Lvl 61 hunter, completely full skill tree, I have underdome, knoxx, and robolution. I'm on a legendary weapons hunt and also looking for partners for the underdome major challenges, I've yet to complete "The Gully" or "Hell-Burbia" anyone willing to help will be greaty appreciated. I'm also willing for trades too, I've got class mods and guns for trade. Contact me at FrostRocket on PSN :FrostRocket 23:00, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- I just bought the game and have been playing for a bit. Would like to find some other players around my level to do missions with. I'm a level 19 soldier and just beat Sledge. PSN is leighismine. Thanks! ---- Hello all. I'm a level 61 Siren and I'm finishing up Playthrough 2 on General Knoxx. I have all 3 of the DLCs. My username is rizeseri and Borderlands is pretty much the only game I play. Rizeseri06:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- i looking for anyone to level and do missions with. im a level 55 Hunter and i have Dr. Neds and The Secret Armory aswell as a mic. if you want to play add me on PSN: Duke3355. I also have legit oranges for trade (from crawmerax) mostly level 58-61's -- User:Duke3355 ---- I'm looking for people to play some Borderlands with online. My PSN is Shnuke, I have all the DLCs to date as well as a mic, a keyboard, and at least one character of each class (two at 61, and the others not far behind). If you have a mic, that'd be awesome, but if you don't, we can probably make it work somehow. I'm willing to help wherever help is needed. -- 02:19, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Heyoo, I can play with ya, I got all DLCs as well and a mic, I have 2 of each character for personal reason, so I got total of 8 characters, I think 3 of them are lvl 61 or at least close to it, rest of them are far behind. I'm pretty much willing to play anywhere in Borderlands, I can help most people, I think, only becuase whenever I go on online I just end up with poeple with less knowledge, saying this I don't exactly know too much, so may be I'm not that helpful, lol. My PSN is crusader1191. (I could do with very good non-modded Ironclad). - Sleepy4ever05:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hey, I have two PSN names since sometimes I play at my brother's place. My normal PSN name is ChrisandTiff and my one at my bro's is Whispir. Currently at my brother's place I have a level 61 Lillith and at home I have a 38 Mordekai. I have all DLCs at my brother's place but none at my place since I just got the game and am finishing playthrough one first. Will update this when I am higher level, more DLC's, etc. THanks. CrapStomper18:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Level 61 Siren. I just got a mic, have yet to use it but it should make gameplay much easier. All sorts of good weapons and I have all 3 DLCs. Just message me or add me if you wanna play, trade, dupe, farm ect. PSN Wrecked111 ---- i'm a lvl 61 Soldier...i have a mic but i usually forget to charge it...i'm usually on friday night or anytime over the weekend...some other people on here already added me as a friend and i do dupe them pearls and any other items...i don't steal loot , i already have pretty good items so there's no need to pick up items unless its worth a lot...i only have the Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC...if you add me plz have a mic and the Secret Armory DLC because that's the only thing i play on borderlands or help out a friend or dupe for them..NOTE- my friend's list is really crowded mostly with Borderlands and MW2 players...so if i add you but we never played in like 2-4 weeks you probably will be deleted..MINI JACKIE CHAN00:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN ---- Hey guys, I have a level 61 Siren, Soldier, Beserker, and Hunter. i have decent gear for all, but my main is my Siren. PSN is Azrael2321. Anyone can give me an invite, Ill be glad to play with you. Azrael232101:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC)Azrael2321 ---- PSN:lxXFOOLXxl Even if im playing somthing else message me about it. CinnamonPheonix01:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- PSN = Laserblasto I'll have more info on my page soon. Laserblasto07:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- my psn is supercooch i'm a level 61 brick (centurion atm, but probably not for long!) on most nights, not too bothered about quests, but i'm happy to help anyone out with anything if i can. on the lookout for pearlescent weapons too :) ---- My PSN is jackbeach137 and I have Knoxx and a level 61 Soldier and I play all the time. ---- Psn is Suna_Seiei. Busy leveling up a berserker right now to farm Craw more efficiently by co-oping with my own characters but I have all three DLC and a 61 Hunter. Still need to run the Underdome from zero since it's such a pain to bleed out in solo on a boss. Free to help farm craw and would appreciate anybody running moxxi's freakshow with me. ---- Hell-O, my PSN ID is Valtiell, im a lvl 61 support gunner soldier and im actually leveling a Modrecai (its funny im lvl 61 and i haven't done a single quest).I want to make a arena group so i would finally have all trophies for borderlands and im up for craw runs. I have all DLCs . Valtiell17:46, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hey!! PSN Dragonwyre. I have all 3 DLCs. I usually play in the afternoon and on the weekends, and usually for Craw runs. I use a 61 Mordecai.Wyre633021:33, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Helllo , im a level 61 Siren looking to play some coop. I have all 3 DLCs and I spend most of my time either farming crawmerax or beating some leftover missions. I have a mic, dosent matter if you dont though. Add me, I'll help out on any quest and dupe any of my weapons for someone! LOVE this game ! PSN: donato96 ---- Hey, I just recently leveled my mordy to 61 since i lost my roland, and would like to go coop-ing to beat craw or something. Ill dupe some of my stuff even, if youre interested. Osang 2115:54, April 14, ---- add me if you are interrested in playing online i have a lvl 61 hunter a lvl 61 siren and im training my soldier now he is lvl 26 PSN: aronbekhuis1995. Zombieburner10.38 April16 2010 (UTC) ---- lvl 61 Siren, mic, all 3 DLCs, all pearls and nice oranges (none modded), willing to help wherever needed :) Shnuke you know me already, but anyone else just add me (psn same as username here) and reference the wiki. Still haven't gotten around to the long underdome tourneys but I've done just about everything else there is to in the game, and have the Plat for it...if Claptrap or Fen aren't on, give me a shot, I'm here to help Arandil2309:20, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- PSN = zombiehunter1977 I have 5 lvl 61's, one of each and another siren. Got a mic, I don't use modded stuff and have a huge collection of dark orange gear... terrible luck with pearls considering i've killed craw over a hundred times. I have no problem duping gear either. I play mostly during weekdays though between 8-4. I'll do whatever, i like escorting lower levels thru missions and farming for hours. I've got all 3 dlc's and generally switch between merc/catalyst siren ---- PSN = UKPendulum I have a level 48 soldier, hoping to join some level 61s defeat some craw (I know I cant help much, but i would like to level up quick) feel free to add me or email me at pendulum@live.co.uk ---- Im willing to help with anything (farm craw for 5 hours)or (kill lvl 2 skags with explosions for shits and giggles) i have lvl 61 hunter and siren and have one of each pearl and others for dupe.Im on every night. feel free to add me my PSN:mr.friend009.Mr.friend00901:20, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- hey my PSN is jjawsum. i have a lvl 61 lilith, all dlc's, and a mic, i also have a friend who almost always plays with me and its always a good laugh. i normally use legendary maliwan guns and am willing to farm crawmerax and the armoury and im on almost every night cos im cool like that :D ---- Sup fellow BL'rs? PSN BeezyWeezy, I have a lvl 61 soldier and a mic of course. Don't use modded stuff, although I have no beef with modders just dont have any modded gear, and like to farm until the cows come home. Have all 3 DLC's and a nice collection of oranges/purples in my backpack and bank, which I don't mind sharing/trading/duping. Looking for others to farm with and/or , trade/dupe for Pearls or other Rares. I'm 28 so no worries about having a screaming immature brat playing with you on the other end! ---- PSN ZoeyMithra, avid gun collector. I try and Farm Crawmerax a couple times a day. Usually with Shnuke. I'm working on a project called Gun Evaluator which is a MS excel spread sheet to track guns and their damage and statistics. I have about 200 guns in the database so far. Hopefully this will eventually turn into an online Top Gun ranking system for the wiki but I'm still working on it. Most of the guns are dark orange to purple. Add me on PSN if you'd like to play. I'm in the CA time zone. Here are some examples of some guns we've had drop that I think are really intersting; Desert Wildcat with 65.8 Accuracy. Double Stinger with spiral bullets (on Siren you can't tell because they go too fast from High velocity and you can't see the trails, but on other characters you can see them). I'm working on a full set of Elemental SMGs for Siren. I'm really fond of incredibly high powered Purple rarity weapons. ---- PSN is MaatRa91, i have a level siren, hunter and a soldier. i have all 3 DLC's and i also have a mic. whenever am on just message me if you want to play alright. ---- My PSN is "Rocketfeets" sic, and I'm pretty much open to play any time I'm logged on. I have a mic, but don't use it very often, as it has a relatively short battery life. If you prefer to play with a mic, I'd be happy to set mine up. I need to replace it. I have a fully leveled Siren, with no mods whatsoever (not even backpack SDUs, but this is due to the fact that don't care enough to go to the trouble to get the extra space). If you play with modded weapons online, don't use them around me. I mostly play as Lilith, though I have a Brick and a Mordecai at lower levels. I just don't like Roland. I don't really care if I never get a leveled Soldier. Anyway, I have all three DLC packs, and am open to pretty much anything. Send me a message on PSN, I don't check my Wiki user page very often. 01:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- PSN- J242221, I have a level 61 Hunter, with a bunch of Pearls and Oranges I'd be willing to dupe for people. I also need some help with Crawmerax, preferably a Soldier or Siren. Ion6902:09, May 4, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 ---- Sreza, separate characters for mod and legit play all at 61, currently trying to make a collection of perfect legendary guns via only editing found legendaries. specced as all Sirens, all Soldiers, Gunslinger and Centurion. Legit perfect and near-perfect class mods for Lilith and Roland. All DLC's, all quests completed to the point of memorization. I favor Roland Marine-spec with a 59 transfusion, Torgue3 shield, 3 elemental Rhinos and a Bessie! Sreza15:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- PSN: Xavier_17 i am a 61 hunter with plenty of modded guns i ususally play during the weekend or during the week from about 4 to 7:30 can't stay on too much because i go to work in the morning. feel free to add me if you would some guns or help as a i have an ultimate gun for a repeater, shotgun and machine gun.X-THE-MEX20:57, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- PSN: hirakuthedemon, sporting a lv.61 Siren at the moment (Incendiary Build) and working on gaining back my hard work lost through WillowTree (2 Soldiers and 2 Hunters). Read my Raiden's Gun Shop Article (when I make it) for trades and such. I don't mod, just have some modded crap from another player (only a shield and a few guns). Need help Crawmeraxxing on my lower level Soldier I'm trying to remake. All help is appreciated. Demonlordraiden01:08, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- PSN: AR700SAW I use mods, but if you ask I won't. I have a level 61 Siren with the Catalyst Class Mod (+2 Find Rare Items). I have all DLC's to date, can help you level or mod a gun for you, just please use manners or you wont get anything from me. I'm in the UK, and am on for quite a long time usually. (4-8 hour stints). Please reference that you saw me on the Wiki. Also, if we don't play for a while (a few weeks, unless we talk alot) you may get deleted. AR700SAW15:37, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ---- PSN: Grenade36 lvl 61 hunter I like spending hours destroying zombies. I also need some people to kill craw with. I have a keyboard and mic however i have never used the mic so im not sure if it works reference the wiki ---- my my psn is Mad_Cow11, level 61 hunter, decent amount of oranges, only two pearls, nemesis and ironclad, would love farming crawmerax for more of those precious pearls, i also have a mic and all dlc's but zombie island --- PSN: Owen-p- I have been looking for some cool people to run with. I have all the DLC's. I don't mod at all and would like it if the people I played with didn't. I'm 27 and have a life so I would rather not spend my free time dealing with douchebags in the open channel. I have a mic and if I have anything you like I don't mind duping. I have a 61 Siren, 61 Soldier and a 61 Hunter. ---- im currently looking for people to helpme defeat the crawmax my psn is massacer91 and i use brick lv61 ---- *my PSN id is bradsjones90 I have one level 61 character I have all dlcs and I have a mic. I do have a modded shield and shotgun and two (possibly fake) pearls. I have beat the zombie island, general knoxx, and claptraps robolution.Eridian BloodWing 711 21:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- I've got a Lvl61 Hunter, Siren, and Soldier. Add me, and we might be able to schedule some baddie-stomping. My username is SporkOfRage (not Spark, but Spork...that thing you had to use in the lunchroom.)I'm also on the Grarbox Website as the same username as the one I have here, MisterJoshua. I tend to contribute mostly to the threads concerning the Soldier Class, and have had my Rifleman Guide added to the Soldier Stiky. Game on!! MisterJoshua 19:06, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Level 61 soldier, legit player with all pearls looking for other level 61 legit players to play legit and even duel because being legit is the best and screw all those modded weapon noobs they can grow up and get real skill! PSN Ktuck 21 Level 61 soldier legit Looking for other legit players ---- I intend on getting Borderlands 2 as soon as possible, Gaige has really tempted me into getting the game, though note I have never liked FPS games since they are rather confusing for me. so playing with me will result in a L1.Noob constantly shooting in random places, so be warned. ----